Penelope Halliwell
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Penny´s history. Penelope "Penny" Halliwell (née Johnson) more commonly-known as Grams, is the daughter of Priscilla Baxter and Gordon Johnson. She was married four times, the most significant of which being to Allen Halliwell, with whom she had her only daughter, Patricia Halliwell. Since Patricia was the mother of the Charmed Ones, Penny was their maternal grandmother. As a descendant of Melinda Warren, Penny inherited the power of telekinesis, and was one of the most powerful and Craft-dedicated witches of the Warren line. She was also responsible for the creation of many spells and potions in the Halliwells' Book of Shadows. She is also a member of the Halliwell family and Warren line. Charmed History Early Life According to the family tree, Penny was born in a breach birth on June 23, 1937, in Boston, Massachusetts, in a hotel room to her parents, Gordon Johnson and P. Baxter. Her mother died in December 1970. Early on, Penny was a peace-lover, a "flower child" who was naïve enough to invent spells to "purify" evil demons and malevolent warlocks, not knowing that such spells were rather useless as some monsters are simply too dark and too evil to be converted to the side of good. Sometime before or during her marriage to her first husband, Allen Halliwell, Penny had an affair with a demon called The Necromancer, but known to her as "Armand." Penny married Allen sometime in the late 1940s. Together, they had a daughter, Patricia, who was born in 1950. During Patty's wiccaning, The Necromancer attacked, desiring to absorb the spirits of the Halliwell Matriarchs, but Penny managed to banish him to the spirit realm. In the mid-1960s, Penny and Allen joined San Francisco's hippie community. They made plans to hold a "magical be-in" at the manor and tap into the power of the Nexus. What Penny did not know, however, was that her best friend, Robin, was actually an evil witch who had been planning to slaughter everyone at the "be-in" with her warlock-boyfriend, Nigel. On the night of the be-in, Allen walked in on Robin chanting an evil spell, and Robin killed him with a fireball. Penny flew into a rage upon seeing the carnage, and killed Robin and Nigel in short order. Her friend's betrayal, her husband's murder, and the vanquishing all served to have a dramatic effect on her for the rest of her life. Penny transformed from a peace-loving witch into a ferocious slayer of demons and warlocks, one who practiced and honored all of her Wiccan abilities to the extent where she became reputed as one of the most powerful witches of her time. She learned how to focus her telekinetic powers, effortlessly employing them to perform great feats, and created spells and potions on her very own. She was responsible for adding a vast majority of the spells and potions in the Book of Shadows. Later Life and Family Later in life, Penny started her own coven with her closest friends and non-magical practitioners as members, including her college sorority sister, Gail, who commented that she was "the most skillful witch any of them ever knew". Penny married a total of four times (starting with Allen), and was engaged for a total of six times, but the relationships did not work out, which made her very cynical towards men. She even placed a curse on her engagement ring so that, whenever she was tempted to enter into a serious committed relationship with a man, she will be reminded of what she hated most about unsuccessful marriages after she put it on: becoming a housewife like Martha Stewart, with no independence or will of her own. However, she later confessed that her first husband, Allen, was a good man, and their marriage might have survived if he had not died early. When Patty married Victor Bennett, Penny did not allow her to take his last name, a tradition that will be followed by her granddaughters. Penny witnessed the birth of her granddaughters: Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, and later earned the nickname "Grams". When Patty was forced to give a warlock named Nicholas immunity to the sisters' powers, Grams had no choice but to bind the girls' powers for their protection. During this time, Penny, Patty, and the girls were visited by the future Charmed Ones who came to stop the pact from ever being made. Penny initially believed her future granddaughters to be warlocks, especially after they "kidnapped" their past selves and remained skeptical for a time even after the truth was revealed. Penny helped unbless the ring and created a spell to return the Charmed Ones to their time, but it failed even with her and Patty as they didn't have enough power. Channeling the Power of Three, Patty and young Piper and Prue were able to send the Charmed Ones back to their time, leaving Penny and Patty to face Nicholas. As things progressed the same way in the future, Penny and Patty were presumably able to give him his ring back without consequence or him being the wiser about it being unblessed. Penny placed the spell that brought the Charmed Ones to the past in the first place into the Book of Shadows along with a vanquishing spell for Nicholas to use once they returned home. Penny was forced to keep the secret about the birth of Patty's fourth daughter Paige from everyone, because Paige was fathered by Patty's Whitelighter, Sam Wilder; and relationships between witches and Whitelighters were then still forbidden by the Elders. Penny helped Patty and Sam decide that it was best to give the baby up for adoption. After Patty's death in 1978, Penny became surrogate mother to Patty's first three children, and would continually argue with Victor about how the girls should be raised. Because of their conflicting views, Victor eventually left his family: the sisters did not see their father again for almost 20 years. Penny was essentially a single mother from then on. Sometime in the early eighties, a future version of Piper and her husband Leo and a past version of Patty approached her for help. She was so shocked that she fainted, as Patty was dead at that time, but when she learned her granddaughters actually became the Charmed Ones, she immediately offered her help. Travelling to the present with the rest of the group, she, Piper and Patty made an impromptu Power of Three and removed the Hollow from Phoebe, Paige, Past Piper, Billie and Christy, changing the future. Later, after meeting her great-grandchildren, Future Wyatt and Chris, she traveled to Phoebe's loft and helped to make the potion that would ultimately vanquish the Triad. After a big heartwarming family reunion, she and Patty were returned to their times by Coop and her memory of the event is erased, despite her wish to remember. Death Shortly before her death, feeling it was her duty to protect her granddaughters as best as she could, Penny created a potion to permanently relinquish her granddaughters' powers. Frustrated because she thought that the girls would never be able to come together as sisters, she believed that it was not their destiny to live the life she and her daughter Patty led: constantly battling demons and the forces of evil, and facing the many hardships they endured over the years. Whilst creating the potion, Penny and Patty's ghost had a minor argument as to whether it was the right decision or not to relinquish the sisters' powers: Patty argued that it was not their choice to decide the destiny of her daughters, but Penny was adamant, insisting that they were not ready for such a destiny, and that she did not want to put them directly in harm's way. Penny then placed the Book of Shadows in a trunk in the Attic of the Manor, but before she could administer the potion, she had a heart attack and fell down the stairs, after which her granddaughters rushed to her side. Afterlife Sometime before her death, Grams was ordained as a Wiccan High Priestess and posthumously returned to Earth to perform special ceremonies for her family. In late 1999, Grams' spirit audibly spoke to each of her granddaughters, attempting to get them to combine The Power of Three into the Power of One. After the sisters succeeded at this, Grams appeared to them from the afterlife, wishing them a happy anniversary of becoming witches and revealing that it was her all along who turned the pages of the Book to help them. A year later, Grams appeared to Phoebe when her granddaughter needed advice on whether or not to give Piper her blessing to marry their whitelighter, Leo, fearing that The Elders would punish the entire family because of it. Grams told her that while the Charmed Ones are destined for greatness, they have a right to true love as well. She knew the feeling; she was married four times and never found true love. Before she disappeared, she told Phoebe that Piper will know in her heart when the time is right. Later on, Grams, as a High Priestess prepared to bond Piper and Leo through a hand-fasting ceremony, unfortunately, Leo was taken by The Elders. Later that year, Grams successfully performed the hand-fasting ceremony for Piper and Leo. After the death of Prue, Piper attempted to summon her sister but got Grams instead. Grams told her that she must move on with her life so that she must fulfill her destiny. Later on, Grams and Patty were forced to tell the girls of the existence of their half-sister, Paige. A year later, Grams was summoned to Earth and made corporeal by Piper's unborn child, as Piper wanted Grams to help with her pregnancy. While there, Grams is eaten by the "Big Bad Wolf" while the sisters are being affected by fairy tales. It's during this time that Grams finally meets Paige. Paige was hesitant to accept Penny as her grandmother, having only known one grandmother during her life. Eventually, Penny talked Paige into opening her heart and letting her into it; as she was not trying to replace any of the other family members Paige has loved or lost over the years. After the birth of Piper's child, Grams, being summoned to perform Baby Wyatt's Wiccaning, was shocked to discover that the child was a boy. Grams was adamant that no men have been or should be born in the Warren/Halliwell Family, believing that men should not be trusted with witchcraft. After some convincing, and the revelations of her past affair with a demon, Grams was able to release of some of her bitterness towards men, apologized to Piper, and accepted Wyatt into the family, summoning all of the Halliwell matriarchs to bless him in goodness. A while later when Paige was teleported into the past after putting on a pair of Grams' old go-go boots, Piper and Phoebe summoned her to find out where Paige went. Grams explained that Paige was sent to back to "the Summer of Love," time when she was a flower child, right before her husband's death. Grams then sends Piper and Phoebe back in time to retrieve Paige, warning them that they were leave history as is. During the sisters' absence, she attempted to vanquish the Slime Demon along with Leo and the sisters' new whitelighter, Chris. Unfortunately, Paige accidentally changes things, affecting the future, causing the present Grams to revert to her peace-loving self. The sisters are able to convince the Penny of the '60s to fight for what she believes in and they are able to change things back to the way they're supposed to be. A few months after the birth of Piper's second child, Chris, Paige summoned Grams so that she could convince Piper to give Chris a Wiccaning. When Grams casts a spell to try and stop Wyatt and Chris' sibling rivalry, she accidentally causes the sisters to revert to their adolescent selves. After arguing with Victor on the best way to handle the situation, Patty is summoned from the afterlife and takes Victor's side. Angry at this, Penny pettily goes back to the Hereafter. After the situation was reversed, Penny returned, apologized to the family, and performed Chris' Wiccaning. Grams was not happy to find out that the sisters faked their deaths and gave up the Charmed legacy without discussing it with her first. However, she advised Paige to go and seek out her new destiny. Personality Penelope was possibly one of the funniest and wittiest women. She was smart, feisty, and able to whip up a retort faster then anyone. She was also very level-headed, almost never showing anger or resentment towards others - at least when they weren't demons. She was also extremely dedicated to the craft, even adding numerous sections to the Book of Shadows. She is also a very strong woman, having survived losing her husband, Allen, both her parents, and her daughter, Patty while still managing to raise her three Granddaughters, presumably with very little outside help. Love Life Penny has been married five times and engaged six times. Professional Life Powers Basic Powers *''Spell Casting'' ::One of the four basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion Making'' ::One of the four basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical properties. *''Scrying'' ::One of the four basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. * Mediumship ::One of the four basic powers, is the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers *''Telekinesis'' ::The ability to move objects or people with the mind. Her power dramatically surpassed even that of Prue's. In 1975, when the Charmed Ones visited the past, Grams thought that they were warlocks. Using her telekinesis, Penny was able to move the sisters through an intricate path out to the porch, showing both the strength and skill which Penny possessed. Spirit Powers *''Wisping'' ::As a ghost, Penny possessed the power to teleport through white-lights. This power, much like orbing, surrounded her in swirling white orbs until she vanishes and appears elsewhere. *''Summoning'' ::The ability to draw or transport another dead being from the afterlife. *''Spirit Writing'' ::Penny once wrote a message to Prue, Piper and Phoebe in the Book of Shadows, wishing them "Happy Anniversary" on their first year as witches. Other Powers *''High Resistance'' ::The ability to survive to lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. Notes & Trivia *Penny has appeared in Destined. She appeared in A Thousand Years for the wedding of Wyatt and Prue Halliwell. She also appeared in Like A Phoenix, I Rise for the wedding of Chris Halliwell and Bianca Wright. Credits *Charmed Wiki Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Warren Category:Spirits Category:Dead family Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Halliwell family Category:Ancestors Category:Witches